Ed, Edd, n, Eddy's 4th of July Bloodbath
by SlayerTank99
Summary: It's the 4th of July weekend in the cul-de-sac and all the kids got a vacation to a big mansion thanks to Kevin. Everyone goes to the mansion and tries to have a good time. However, their hopes for a fun vacation soon turns into a hellish blood bath as a manic dressed as Uncle Sam and starts slashing theme one by one. Who is this Uncle Sam person? Why dose he want everyone dead?
1. Introduction and Part 1

**Cul-De-Sac July 4, 1995**

It was the 4th of July in the cul-de-sac and everyone was having a good time at Nazz's 4th of July backyard BBQ. There was food, loud music, and fireworks.

At one point during the party Jimmy came up to Nazz.

"Excuse me Nazz"

"What do you need Jimmy?" Nazz asked.

"Where is your bathroom?"

Nazz pointed to her backdoor and gave Jimmy directions.

Then Jimmy walked off and when he was in the house Kevin called out for everyone's attention.

Everyone gathered around Kevin so he could discuss his plan.

"Okay, I have the greatest idea to scare the pants of Fluffy!"

"What Kevin what?" Eddy asked.

Kevin held up firecrackers.

"What be those for?" Rolf asked.

"Fluffy's in the bathroom right now so as he's washing his hands I'm gonna throw these on the floor and scare him!"

"Kevin couldn't that result in injury?" Double D asked.

"Come on Double Dweeb it's just a prank"

All the kids went to the bathroom window and saw Jimmy turning on the sink to wash his hands. Kevin smirked as he light five firecrackers and dropped theme through the window. The began to go off causing Jimmy to cry and scream as he tried jumping to avoid theme. Then suddenly, Jimmy slipped on the rug and he slammed his head on the toilet causing his head to bleed horribly. Jimmy screamed in pain as the kids watched in horror.

"AHHH!" Eddy woke up and realized that he was dreaming about what happened back then.

It was now 2002 and all the kids were in their early 20s and where home from the summer.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Kevin, Sarah, Nazz, Jonny, and the Kanker sisters were all home.

Unfortunately, Jimmy was not home. After the accident Jimmy was rushed to the hospital and the doctors said that the injuries were so severe that he would need care for the rest of his life as the head trauma damaged his memory. Because of this he has lived in the hospital since the accident.

The kids today still remember the tragic accident and are desperately trying to forget it as they don't want to feel the guilt.

After Eddy woke up from his nightmare his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eddy!"

"Hey Ed how's it going?"

"Are you ready for our 4th of July vacation?!" Ed said in excitement.

"Yeah. What time are we leaving?"

"Kevin says the bush will be here at 5:00" Ed said.

"Okay then I better get ready then. See you later." Eddy said and then he hung up the phone.

A few hours later it was 4:30 and everyone was waiting to get on the bus.

Kevin shouted out "WHO"S READY FOR THE GREATEST 4TH OF JULY EVER!"

Everyone cheered.

"GET ON MY BUS EVERYONE!"

Everyone got on the bus and where on their way to Kevin's big manson that he rented for the weekend.

 **Two hours later.**

The kids finally arrived and were amazed at how big the manson was.

The bus driver helped unload all the luggage.

"Will that be all Kevin?" The bus driver asked.

"Yeah, you can sleep in a room in the manson."

"Thank you very much."

"Well what do you guys think?" Kevin asked.

"It huge" Eddy said.

"I know right?!"

"Hello Kevin" an elderly woman said.

"Oh everyone this is our cook Mrs. Brooks"

"She'll be making us breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the next couple of days."

"Okay everyone go get settled and meet me in the parlor when you're ready."

After an hour everyone got into the parlor to hear what Kevin had to say.

"So I got our whole vacation planned out and…"

Jonny took out a cigarette and tried to light it catching Kevin's attention.

"Hey Jonny sorry you can't do that in here the owner has a no smoking policy so go do that outside"

Jonny went outside and by that time it was dark out and he lit the cigarette and inhaled before lowering it. He heard a noise and it confused him.

"Hello?"

Jonny looked around hearing the sound.

"Who's there?"

Jonny turned around in horror to discover a person dressed in a full Uncle Sam costume and mask holding a knife in a stabbing position.

The killer tried to stab Jonny but Jonny moved as he plunged the knife down.

Jonny got up and ran as the killer walked after him.

Jonny ran deep into the woods and he went into an abandoned shed he found. When he got into the shed he went into the small closet inside.

The killer walked into the shed searching for Jonny. He opened the closet door and Jonny tried to run but the killer punched Jonny and tackled him to the ground.

The killer stabbed Jonny in the chest four times mortally wounding him.

As Jonny was still alive he was gasping for air as blood streamed out of his mouth.

The killer slowly slit his throat causing Jonny to choke before he finally died.

The killer walked out of the shead and closed the door.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Part 2

Back the house everyone was chilling in the mansion watching tv and doing other stuff.

"Where the hell is Jonny?" Kevin asked.

"Probably in bed" Sarah said.

"It's only 9:00 why would he be so tired already?"

"I don't know whys it a big deal?" Sarah said.

"I'm gonna go get us a couple of bears" Nazz said as she stood up.

Kevin groaned unimpressively.

"Don't get impatient it's gonna be a long night" Nazz said in encouragement

Nazz walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. As she was looking for the beers, the killer turned off the lights and walked into the room catching Nazz's attention.

"Kevin will you stop it and seduce me like a man?"

"Kevin take that stupid mask off."

Nazz unimpressed thinking that Kevin was not answering said:

"Meet me in bed"

As Nazz walked away the killer grabbed her by the mouth and pulled her near as he shouted with the hand covering her mouth. The killer slit her throat with a knife, killing her.

Twenty minutes later, Kevin was still waiting for Nazz unimpantenly.

"Where the hell is Nazz with my beer?"

"Maybe she left you" Eddy said as he laughed.

"Hey shut up!" Kevin said as he walked away to look for Nazz.

"Nazz?"

Kevin walked around simply being unable to find Nazz.

"Come on Nazz I'm in no mood to play hide n' seek" Kevin said as he walked pass a pull of blood by the fridge that he didn't notice.

Kevin walked outside on a backyard patio finding pushes on the other side of the fence.

Kevin noticed a trail of blood on the ground causing him to look down into the bushes to discover Nazz's corpse on the ground.

"Oh shit!" Kevin said with his hands covering his face.

Kevin turned around noticing the killer holding a pair of gardening shears. As the killer tried to stab him Kevin shoved the killer giving him the advantage to jump over the fence and flee. The killer quickly went over the fence and caught up with Kevin and tried to stab him again with the shears. Kevin with a stick he found hit the killer making him drop the shears. Kevin tried picking theme up and stabbing the killer but the killer grabbed theme and the two fought over theme before the killer punched Kevin knocking him to the ground. The killer quickly stabbed Kevin in the chest with the shears, killing him.

Later the killer took Kevin and Nazz's bodies to the woods and buried theme.

"Why is there so many of us gone?" Eddy asked.

"Well it is almost 11 o'clock so maybe everyone in going to bed" Double D asked.

"Oh Double D you're smartness always amazes me!" Marie said.

"Rolf is sleepy so I'll be on my way to bed." Rolf said as he walked away.

"Goodnight Rolf" Double D said.

"Goodnight Double D Ed-boy" Rolf said.

"Come on muffin let's go upstairs" Marie said.

"Okay Marie I am tired anyway"

Double D and Marie both walked upstairs.

Meanwhile as Rolf was upstairs in his room he opened the balcony door and walked to the fence. As he turned around he was suddenly hit by an arrow that went through his chest. Rolf looked and saw the killer with a bow n' arrow with sharp head arrows. The killer grabbed another arrow, bent the bow and shot Rolf a second time in the chest. Rolf still managed to stay alive but the killer quickly grabbed another arrow and shot Rolf again. This time Rolf feel over his balcony and feel a few stories down into the dumpster that was under his balcony. After Rolf's corpse landed inside it cause to dumpster to close.

"What was that?" Eddy asked.

"Maybe just some damn raccoons" Lee said.

"Hey Ed are you tired?" May asked.

"Yeah" Ed said.

"Let's go to bed."

"Okay" Ed said as he and Marie walked upstairs.

"I'm going to bed to" Eddy said as he walked away.

"Hello Eddy" Mrs. Brooks said.

"Hello Mrs. Brooks"

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yes"

"Well goodnight then"

"Okay"

"Oh excuse me Eddy"

"Yeah?"

"What would you like for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Um I usually like belgian waffles"

"Okay then I'll make some tomorrow"

"Thank you"

"Goodnight Eddy"

"Goodnight Mrs. Brooks."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Part 3

At 2:00 a.m. when everyone was asleep a car pulled into the driveway of the mansion.

It was Eddy's Brother.

"So that pipsqueak throws a party and doesn't invite me eh? I'll show him."

He got out of his car and went to the front door to knock and no one answered.

He decided to lit a cigarette and inhaled once but immediately dropped it.

"Shit" He said as he bent down to pick it up.

After he got up and turned back at the door, the killer was standing there holding an axe in a swinging position. Before he could react, the killer swinged the axe down and hit Eddy's Brother right in the forehead, killing him instantly and making his corpse fall to the ground. The killer then began to drag Eddy's Brother's corpse away.

A few hours later everyone finally woke up completely oblivious to why half of them were missing.

"Where's our food?" Ed asked.

"Has anyone actually seen Mrs. Brooks yet?" Eddy asked.

Everyone shook their heads and shrugged.

"I'll go look for her" Double D said.

He walked into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Brooks?"

"Are you here?"

He suddenly heard a sound coming from the closet and opened it. To his horror, Mrs. Brooks's corpse fell out revealing large stab wounds on her back.

An hour later Detective Smith came to the scene.

"Look it's quite obvious what happened."

"What?!" Eddy asked.

"She was violently attacked." Smith said.

"What about everyone else?" Eddy said.

"I'm not sure"

"You know what I want to know though?"

"What?" Eddy asked.

"Who could have done this?"

Eddy thought to himself until he thought of the horror.

"Jimmy!"

"Jimmy? Who's Jimmy?" Smith said.

"Back in 1995 today we pulled a prank on him and it destroyed his memory causing him to be hospitalized for the rest of his life." Double D said.

"Well, that's definitely a suspect. What's his full name?" Smith asked.

"James Mitchell Ideo" Double D said.

"Okay. When I'm back at the station I'll get info on this guy"

"I'm gonna leave two of my men here overnight. When it gets dark I want you all to stay indoors at all times and lock the doors"

"I'll be back tomorrow morning" Smith said as he left.

Later everyone was sitting down for dinner when the two cops smith leftover introduced themselves.

"Hello everyone I'm Jeff and this is Mike"

"So we're both gonna take a nap for now so we can watch the area tonight. So see you later"

Jeff and Mike walked off.

"This is bad" Ed said.

"I just know everyone else is dead" Sarah said.

"You heard the guy we just have to stay indoors" Lee said.

"We don't know if the killer could get in here" May said.

"I'm a little tired so I'm going to take a nap" Sarah said before walking off.

Later that night, Mike was guarding the outside of the house until he saw the Uncle Sam killer walking up to him appearing to have no weapon on him at all.

"What are you doing here in that dumb outfit?"

As the killer got close to Mike he pulled out a hatchet and swung it into his face, instantly killing him.

Later Jeff, was inside the house walking through, until he heard the sound of something in the kitchen. He walked quickly and saw nothing but a pot of boiling water on the stove caught his attention. He walked over to the pot and leaned down to see what was inside. Nothing was inside causing him to say:

"Who left this on?"

Suddenly, the killer's arm appeared and began pushing Jeff's head down.

"Hey, hey WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jeff struggled as the killer pushed hard on his head.

"MIKE! SOMEONE! HE-"

The killer heald Jeff's head in the boiling hot water until he finally drowned.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Part 4

Meanwhile at the nearby police station, Smith was trying to find information about Jimmy.

"His last name is Ideo, I-D-E-O. He was admitted into the hospital on July 4, 1995"

"Well sir I'm very sorry but I have no records on a man named James Mitchell Ideo. If I have no records on him then it's possible that he is deceased, transferred, or released. One of three take your pick." The woman on the other side said.

"Take my pick?" Well I think I should add a fourth option then. How about "escaped" because I think he has returned to murder the people who have caused his disability. Is there any way you can find any more information?"

"The only other thing I can do is call relatives and ask for any additional information." The woman said.

"Thank you very much. I will be awaiting your call." Smith said before hanging up.

After hanging the phone up Smith thought:

"Wait a minute. If Ideo got brain damage from the incident, then how can he know how to murder his tormentors?"

Smith's eyes wided.

"Someone must be avenging him!"

Smith quickly got up from his seat and put on his jacket.

"I got to get down there and warn theme!" He said before leaving his office.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion Marie was getting in the indoor hot tub with a bottle of red wine.

As she got in she let out a sigh of relief.

But she suddenly heard a sound.

"Hello?"

Marie smiled thinking it was Double D.

"Muffin is that you?"

"Do you want me to seduce you?" She said as she got out.

"Do you want to come in or not?"

"Fine have it your way!"

As she turned around she saw the killer causing her to say:

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The killer grabbed Marie by the waste and threw her into the hot tub.

Then the killer put the lid on and locked it causing Marie to scream.

The killer used a power drill to drill through the lid but keep missing until finally hitting her in her shoulder.

Finally the killer opened the lid and threw the power drill into the hot tub, electrocuting Marie.

Later Ed was in the basement playing pool until he heard the door opening and saw the killer dragging Marie's body down the stairs.

Ed's eyes widened and he quickly ran into another room to the phone. He picked up the phone.

"Hello operator"

"Operator I need the police!" Ed said.

"Dial 911 for emergencies"

As the operator was talking the killer punched Ed causing him to drop the phone.

"Sir? Sir is this a jo-" The operator said before the killer pulled out the phone line.

The killer got over Ed and wrapped the phone line around his neck to strangle him.

After 10 seconds Ed kicked the killer in the crotch causing him to fall.

Ed tried to run out of the room but the killer grabbed his leg causing him to fall.

The killer turned Ed over and pinned him down with his foot. Then the killer grabbed a hot iron of the ironing board and burned Ed's face with it causing him to scream. Finally the killer hit Ed with the iron constant times until he finally died.

Meanwhile Eddy and Double D where in the lounge relaxing until the bus driver came in.

"Hello" The bus driver said.

"Oh hello sir I don't think you ever told us your name." Double D said.

"Yeah you're right I never did! I'm Jack."

"I'm Eddy"

"And I'm Double D"

"So what did you guys come here for vacation?"

"Yes" Double D said.

"So far it's been horribly wrong" Eddy said.

"I know poor Mrs. Brooks" Jack said.

"He's probably got everyone that's missing by now" Eddy said.

"Yeah that to" Jack said.

"I'm just so nervous" Double D said.

"Hey buddy don't worry. You heard what the cop said. We just stay indoors and he'll be back tomorrow." Jack said.

"Okay I'm gonna hit the hay" Jack said before leaving.

"Goodnight" Double D said.

Later, May was in her room reading a book until she yawned and got up and looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair. Then she went to the closet and opened the door.

The killer was standing with a large meat cleaver. May immediately screamed and the killer swinged the cleaver completely decapitating May.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Part 5

Meanwhile, Lee was in the mansions fitness room running on the treadmill.

As she continued using it the killer from another side of the room unplugged the treadmill.

"Huh?" Lee said as got off the treadmill.

She found the plug and plugged it back in but ad she got up she saw the killer with a knife.

The killer swung the knife at Lee but he missed because Lee screamed and ran.

As Lee ran for the exit the killer grabbed her and threw her against the mirror causing it to shatter. A wounded Lee with glass piercing her back tried to crawl away but the killer pinned her with his foot and picked up a 45 pound olympic plate from a bar. The killer with force dropped the plate on Lee's head, killing her.

Double D meanwhile was in his room undressing getting ready to take a bath. He went into the bathroom and opened the curtains. To his horror May's severed head was in the shower head. Double D screamed in horror causing Eddy and Sarah to run into the room.

"What's wrong!?" Eddy asked.

Eddy vomited at the site of May's severed head while Sarah started crying as hard as she could.

"I'll go get help!" Double D said as he put on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Double D ran outside the front door screaming at the site of Mike's body still with the hatchet lodged in his head.

Double D ran towards the driveway as fast as he could. He saw Eddy's brother's car parked in the driveway. He didn't know why it was there or who it belonged to but he didn't care and looked into the window to discover the keys were still there. He touched the handle and was suddenly electrocuted screaming as he was. The killer was standing on the other side of the car and he attached jumper cables and a car battery to the other side of the car.

Meanwhile back inside the house Eddy was comforting Sarah as she was still crying so hard.

"It'll be okay Sarah. Sockhead went to get help."

"No we're all gonna die!" Sarah said still crying.

"Let's get out of her" Eddy said as he and Sarah left the bathroom.

They went into the hallway where the were confronted by the killer who was holding a knife.

Sarah screamed and ran off as fast as she could.

Eddy just stayed where he was and the killer lowered his knife and began to speak.

"You killed my son…" The killer said.

He removes his plastic Uncle Sam mask and revealed himself to be Jack.

"Jack?!" Eddy said.

"That's right Eddy it's me!"

"But why?!"

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY SON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"He didn't die he just got head trauma!"

"He succumbed to his injuries two years ago!"

"I didn't lead the prank!"

"DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!" Jack yelled swinging his knife at Eddy

"You caused my son to die!" Jack said as he swung the knife.

Eddy ran off causing Jack to chase after him.

Finally, Smith's car pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and saw Double D's burnt body.

"Oh shit!" Smith said as he ran to the front door.

He made it to the door only to cringe at Mike's body.

"Hello?!" Smith said as opened the front door.

"Eddy?"

"Anyone?"

Smith walked quickly up the stairs.

When Smith got to the top of the stairs, Jack jumped out and swung a two-bit axe to his chest, killing him.

Jack watched as Smith's body fell down the stairs.

Eddy's was hiding in his room on the second floor.

"Eddy?" Jack said softly.

"Where are you?"

"You can't hide from me"

He walked into the room where Eddy was hiding and went to check in the closet.

"Come on out Eddy"

As Jack opened the door Eddy threw a coat hanger at him causing him to cover his face giving Eddy time to flee.

Jack quickly recovered and chased after Eddy.

Eddy ran to the staircase and saw Smith's body.

Jack caught up to Eddy and tried to stab him. But Eddy grabbed his arm causing theme both to fall down the stairs.

When they got down Smith pinned Eddy down with his knees and raised his knife.

"SEE YOU IN HELL ASSHOLE!"

Eddy closed his eyes waiting for his death until suddenly he heard the sound of a hitting noise.

Eddy opened his eyes and saw that Jack had an arrow through his forehead. Jack's body fell on Eddy causing him to push it off.

Eddy looked up and saw that Sarah was holding the same bow n' arrow that Jack used to kill Rolf.

"Sarah you saved me!"

Eddy got up and hugged Sarah as tears of joy streamed from Sarah's eyes.

Later, police cars and ambulances surrounded the mansion. Paramedics took all of the victims bodies out of the house as they could find. Eddy was still holding Sarah as she was crying.

"It's all over now Sarah." Eddy said putting his hand on her head.

 **THE END**

 **I hope you enjoyed Ed, Edd, n, Eddy's 4th of July Bloodbath. Please review because I enjoy getting feedback.**


End file.
